


Checkmate

by goldncrowns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Magic, Dark Academia, Dark Fantasy, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Lesbian, M/M, Magic, Magic Academy, Multi, Murder, Novella, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Witches, Wizards, old money, yafantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldncrowns/pseuds/goldncrowns
Summary: Charlotte Alderman wants revenge for her mother's death.© billy jay, 2021
Relationships: Original Character / Original Character





	Checkmate

I was told that from the age of seven that I was obsessed with something that would end up killing my mother, and as much as I wanted to forget, to go back in time and hide it from my mother, there was nothing that I would be able to do. 

From the age of seven, magic was a hobby of mine, something that would engulf me in a storm of emotion. And from the moment that I discovered that my mother, an aged witch would be able to teach at the Endellah Academy of Magic, I told her to go for it. 

I shake my head now, looking back, wondering how in the world I could have been so stupid, there was nothing that anyone was going to be able to say to me, that would twist me away from the events that happened here. 

The Endellah Academy of Magic was somewhere where I would have assumed that magic was taught to be regulated, controlled and made safe. And never would I have assumed that on of my path, to find out what had happened to my mother, I would have ended up in the clutches of an army of killers. 

They were merciless and yet as I slipped into the academy, I would never have assumed that meeting them would have led to someone like me, lying here in the garden of eternity. I had been so careful, so cautious to try and avoid them from finding out that I wanted revenge. 

The voices above me are screaming, as the cult of witches realise what has happened to me. And there is an oh so familiar voice in the corners of the world. Mavis’ voice, and she’s yelling. 

“You fools!” Mavis says. “Fetch for Madame Prewett.” 

The crowd vanishes, that much I am aware of as I lie here in the ashes. I thought that I would have died sooner. My eyes are sore, but I refuse to close them. There is nothing that I can do but wait for someone from inside of the castle to find me. Someone that isn’t a part of the coven of the five, and I can only hope that someone finds me soon. 

Nothing lasts forever, that much I am now aware off as I lie down in between the plants, blood seeping out of the cut. Nobody is around. Not a single person is around me and as I try and stand up, I cannot help but shake my head in rage. 

I can see flowers growing around me and yet I know that life is not like a flower. I will die in the dust and dirt but I will not be reborn. 

I bite my cheek, as I finally succumb to the darkness. I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore. 

There’s a quote that my mother used to say to me, when she was still alive that is: “Before you embark on the journey of revenge, dig two graves.” 

How stupid, I have been is unbelievable. There is nothing that anyone can do to make the pain go away, and now I have died. 

I splutter in the dirt that has been thrown around me. If my mother was here, I wonder if she would forgive me. 

She was the best witch of her kind and now the family lineage is over. She was killed for something that she couldn’t do, and I was killed for trying to help her. 

My mother is over there, standing above me as I close my eyes. And she outstretches her hand. 

I don’t want to take her hand. 

I don’t want her to know that I have failed her. 

I stand up, the ghosts of the academy dancing around me, as I make my way through the gates. The iron gates that guard the buildings of beauty. They snap behind me with a clang, and as I look back at the Endellah Academy of Magic, I know that I have failed everyone. 

I have failed my mother, I have failed Mavis and most importantly, I have failed myself. 

Tongue in cheek, I scream.

And then the heavens and the earth explode.


End file.
